Pokémon Rumble Blast
|release-date-north-america = October 24, 2011 |release-date-europe = December 2, 2011 |release-date-australia = December 8, 2011 |release-date-korea = September 8, 2012 |platform = Nintendo 3DS}} , known as Super Pokémon Rumble in Europe, Australia and New Zealand, is the first Pokémon game to come out for the Nintendo 3DS. Pokémon Rumble Blast is the sequel to Pokémon Rumble, a WiiWare game released in 2009 and was released in Japan on August 11, 2011. The game was released in America on October 24, 2011 and in Europe on December 2, 2011. This game takes place in the "Toy World", rather than in "The Main Terminal". Plot The Glowdrops, which allow all Pokémon in the Toy World to heal and battle, are being stolen by Cobalion and his army of tough Pokémon. The first Pokémon obtained in the game is Pikachu, although a Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott must be befriended in the first level to progress. Each level in the game is accessed via gates in the overworld. To get to each area, the player will have to complete specific challenges such as collecting certain Pokémon or completing in Battle Royales. Your task in the story is to retrieve the stolen glowdrops and save the Toy World. In this game, there are five overworld areas, each with multiple sections, levels, and towns, with many different places for the player to collect all 646 Pokémon. Each level is a specific type of area (for example, the first two areas in the game are a Meadow and Forest) which contain certain types of Pokémon, although not all Pokémon of each type are present in the area types that they may be found in. Game Modes This mode features different game modes, such as the Battle Royale, just like the original Pokémon Rumble. However, Pokémon Rumble Blast features some brand new modes that the player can partake to collect and battle new Pokémon. The returning game modes are the Battle Royale and the Standard Adventure Mode (which is also co-op accessible). The new game modes follow: Pokémon Collection Battle This mode features the player battling Pokémon toys found in that level with the ones they have collected while progressing through a stage. If the player manages to defeat the boss Pokémon, which appears as a giant Pokémon toy in the final section of the level surrounded by respawning pre-evolutions of it, they have completed the area and receive a large amount of money. While the player does not have to fight any Pokémon other than the boss to win, this mode is the main mode of the game and defeating Pokémon is the main way to make them drop as collectibles so that the player can befriend it. Charge Battle After the player obtains the Charge Flag, this mode puts the player in control of a Pokémon army consisting of their strongest Pokémon Toys. With that army, the player must venture through a stage, overpowering other groups of enemy Pokémon in their way. While in the level, the player's Pokémon will rush forward along a straight battlefield towards the enemy. The power of the player's team is equal to the sum of the Pokémon on the team, and it must be greater than the power of the enemy's team to win. The player must repeatedly press the A button or move the Circle Pad to build up power, with the power bar indicating when the full amount of power is built up, and if this is greater than the amount the enemy has built up their team will be knocked away. Later items called the Charge Flag+ and Charge Flag++ allow the player to bring 15 or 20 Pokémon respectively with them instead of the original 10. Street Pass Mode This game mode utilities the Nintendo 3DS's Street Pass Feature. It allows the player to connect with a friend and compete in a boss battle with one of their chosen Pokémon. If the player wins, they will win the opponents top Pokémon to help through one area. it will then go back to your opponent. Team Battle The Team Battle mode has the player using three of their selected Pokémon. The lead Pokémon is controlled by the player and the other two are controlled by an AI. Once the Windup Magnet is obtained, enemies will drop Windup Energy, allowing the three Pokémon to stack on top of each other like a tower Hyper Mode is activated. This slowly regenerates the Pokémon's hit points, which are added together until the mode ends, and their attack and defense combine. Another item obtained later allows the player to switch the Pokémon at the base of the stack, changing which attacks they can use and which Pokémon will be controlled when out of Hyper Mode. When the player is out of Windup Energy, the mode ends. Battle Locale This game mode is unlocked after completing the main story. The task here is to get a high streak of wins against numerous Pokémon, without using any of the Pokémon you have befriended in other areas. Upon entering the mode (which can be done by talking to the Rattata in Easterly Town) you will get sent to a random location in the game (although not a Battle Royale arena or Fort) which you will get a Rattata & go through in the manner of regular levels. Along the way, you can collect other Pokémon to help you in the level. Starting with 10,000P for your first win, the awarded prize money will increase by 5,000P for every level you beat in a row finally ending at the 7th level with 40,000P. Rumpus Room This cramped battle room appears occasionally in a standard stage that takes the place of a regular level of the stage. There are two versions of the Rumpus Room; the first one places you in a room with standard Pokémon that would be found in that stage, with your task being to defeat all of the Pokémon to leave the room. There are usually about 30 Pokémon in this version. The other version places 4 boss Pokémon in the stage and their pre-evolution (or, if it has no pre-evolution, one of the more common Pokémon found in the stage). The pre-evolutions will keep respawning until you defeat all 4 bosses, after which the exit will appear. The Legendary Pokémon that can be unlocked through StreetPass may appear as the bosses in this stage, and sometimes vanish before they are defeated, letting you leave the area. A way you can predict a rumpus room is when the catapult to go to the next stage is turned a different way. Passwords Like in Pokémon Rumble, some Pokémon are obtainable by using a region-specific password. The player must speak to Munna in Easterly Town and enter the password to unlock these Pokémon. Street Pass Unlockables After a certain number of people are found using StreetPass (people can also be invited for 10 Play Coins and Miis on the system will visit once a day), all of which will spend money in the Toy Shop that the player will then receive, Legendary Pokémon can be found in certain locations in the game. Trivia *Unlike the original Pokémon Rumble, this game features Pokémon from all five generations. *This is the first retail Pokémon game to be released for the 3DS, As Pokédex 3D is a free downloadable game. *Many sources, including the official game website, said the game's US release date was October 24th, while a trailer said the 25th. **Many games stores didn't get the game until the 25th, saying the game was going to be shipped to stores on the 24th. *The European trailers featured the pop group One Direction endorsing the game. *After earning World Rank mode, at the title screen when you press continue as the screen is black hold L+R+left on the D-pad the game will enter Legacy mode which reverts the power level of Pokémon in areas to what they were before World Rank Power Ratings. This can be undone by going back to the title screen. Gallery Pokémon Rumble Blast English Logo.png|English Logo Super Pokémon Scramble Japanese Logo.png|Pokémon Rumble Blast's Japanese logo Super Pokémon Rumble.png|European Logo Super Pokémon Scramble Japanese Boxart.png|Japanese Boxart Super Pokémon Scramble Gameplay 1.jpg|In-game image Super Pokémon Scramble Gameplay 2.png|In-game image RumbleBlastScreen2.jpg|game screen Rumble blast screen1.jpg|game screen External links *Section on Pokémon Japanese website *Section on Pokémon English website Category:Generation V Category:Nintendo 3DS games